


National Pastime

by ambaila



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Baseball, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, post-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambaila/pseuds/ambaila
Summary: The ledger was clear, Harvey Specter owed no one. No one owed him. He had cashed in the last favor.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	National Pastime

The way Harvey Specter held his wife’s hand as he nearly pulled her through the lobby of the firm, to the unfamiliar eyes, could have been worrisome. The laughter that echoed against the glass just as easily dispelled that notion. Donna had expected to go home for the remaining time they were to be in New York, but as she watched their building disappear behind them, she turned questioning eyes onto her husband who sat next to her.

Harvey and Donna had been married for almost thirty-six hours. The first morning he woke with her as his wife, he knew he had done the right stupid thing. This though, as he sat next to her in the car, watching as she gazed out the window, the city lights catching in her curious gaze, was probably the _stupidest_ thing he’s done. Every owed favor had been cashed in for this feat. They were leaving New York after all.

While Donna was getting her things from her office, Harvey had called ahead. He explained the why and they told him the how. Then Harvey called Ray and explained – the car was waiting for them and they slipped in effortlessly. Donna had given him a look as their building passed by and Harvey said nothing. He simply took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, kissing her ring. She had smiled at him and left her hand in his grasp; he was nervous.

It wasn’t until the car stopped and Harvey opened Donna’s door that where they were was made apparent. Donna looked up at the large building before her, her lips parting in surprise.

“Yankee stadium?” Donna questioned, turning to Harvey.

“Come on,” Harvey said, grabbing her hand again

They had gone through Gate 4. It was left questionably unmanned. Donna knew that there had been a game that night and was unsure why they were there. Why the park was being swept up and picked up by the staff. Looking at the overhead signage, she missed Harvey going left, while she had gone forward. Backtracking, she met her husband in the elevator.

“What are we doing here?”

“I have a surprise.”

Maneuvering themselves through the stone corridors, Harvey came to a stop. Donna stopped abruptly, her shoulder colliding with Harvey’s. She saw it then, the staircase that led up. Harvey went ahead of her and slowly, cautiously she followed him.

Harvey turned at the gasp coming from Donna as she stood at the top of the stairs that led to the Yankee field. The stadium lights were bright. The energy in the space was still thrumming. For just a brief moment, if Harvey slipped his eyes shut, he’d be able to hear the cheers and roar coming from the seats.

“What do you think?”

“Harvey, this is –“Donna started and stopped, her gaze looking around at the emptied stadium. “How?”

“I called in my last few favors,” he told her honestly. “The debts have been cleared.”

Just as Donna opened her mouth to speak, someone yelled from the stands. They looked up together and found an older man standing against the railing. He was grinning from ear to ear.

“You finally decided to show up?”

“I’m leaving, Joe,” Harvey said. “Had to come out sometime.”

“And you bring a broad with you? Has he asked you to marry him sweetheart?”

“Joe meet my wife Donna,” Harvey said quickly. “Donna, meet Joe.”

Joe was a friend of Harvey’s when Harvey worked at the DA’s office. Before Donna. The old man found Harvey worse for wear at a bar one night and took pity. Called Harvey a fool, splashed water on his face, and told him to call him whenever he needed the voice of reason. Joe reminded Harvey of Gordon in a way.

Joe’s face lit up at the sound of wife. Harvey was smitten with the lady; he could see that. It was nice to see the kid enjoying himself.

“You still catch?” Joe questioned, holding up a ball. “A kid must have dropped it.”

Joe tossed the ball down to Harvey; it was dirty, and the seams were a little dinged up. Harvey handed it off to Donna with a smile.

“You make sure he treats you right,” Joe advised Donna. “He doesn’t know his brain from his mouth sometimes.”

“I know that all too well,” Donna laughed, wrapping her arm through Harvey’s.

The man tipped his hat and started up the stairs. Harvey pressed a kiss to Donna’s temple before shouting after the old man.

“Thanks,” Harvey said genuinely, with a tip of the head. “For everything.”

Joe waved and moved himself up the stairs, disappearing from their view. Donna, with the ball in hand, looked up at him expectedly.

“So? You going to tell me how we magically got onto the field?”

Harvey shrugged his shoulders and stepped onto the green grass. Donna followed him. They stood in the middle, on the pitcher’s mound and together they looked around. Harvey wrapped an arm around Donna’s shoulders pulling her to him.

“You wanted me to teach you baseball,” Harvey said. “Remember that?”

“Harvey,” she laughed. “That was so long ago.”

It was over a decade ago. It was late at night, they had been tangled in sheets, and she made a crack about him teaching her about baseball. Until now, she thought it had been a whispered confession that fell on his deaf, asleep ears. She was wrong.

“No time like the present.”

He nudged her with his hip, grabbing the baseball from her. He waved his hand, ordering her to step back. She did and she turned, a hand on her hip, pursed lips as if to say, _now what?_

He grinned at her and tossed her the ball. They did that for a few minutes before security told them their time was up. Weaving through the underground and main lobby of the stadium, they were hand in hand. Donna held the baseball in her hand. It sat in her lap the car ride home.

Harvey laughed about her keeping it in her purse during the move, but she shrugged her shoulders at him. He made a crude comment about her having balls now and their laughter got questionable gazes on the plane.

Together in Seattle, they bought a house near their new firm. New York, still in their heart and mind, was on the walls of their new home. Black and white city photos sat above their fireplace. Murals of the skyline was in his home office. His mother’s painting was in their living room. Things had their place.

Donna had bought a case for her Yankee baseball and sat it on the dresser. It stayed there for years.

Harvey caught her looking at it one morning. “What?”

“You never actually taught me about baseball. You just threw the ball at me.”

Harvey wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. “It seemed redundant explaining the bases to you, seeing as we had run them all." 

Donna laughed at the innuendo and shook her head. “You’re an idiot.” 

Harvey kissed her and she kissed him back.

The baseball sat and remained a nice reminder of their last hours in New York, the first of being married.

It was her keepsake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
